


Wisteria

by OneManBand



Series: Color Adjacent [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also keith, Asphyxiation, Blood, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Claiming, Dominance kink, Horny Keith, Incubus!Lance, Keith still going strong with the kinks, Light Feminization, M/M, Panties, Size Kink, Teasing, Tired Space Dad, Vampire!Lance, again thats keith, bc hes a vampire, keith's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneManBand/pseuds/OneManBand
Summary: Keith's plan works, just in a different way than he expected.





	Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> 2AM UN-BETA'D UPLOAD HELL YEAH.
> 
> Next work in the series! After this, it's probably going to cool down for awhile and i'm gonna try to explore Lance's relationships with his frens <3 I am trying to keep this somewhat canon compliant so it takes place uhhh.. idk somewhere between s5 ep3 and 4. My timeline is bad but that's ok. I do what I want.
> 
> I try to write Lance and Keith's POV differently, Blue Stained being from Lance's and this one from Keith's. I hope it's kinda easy to tell. Writing Lance is like writing more from emotion, like he's writing in a diary, while Keith is more physical? Descriptive? I tried and that's what matters.  
> Enjoy!  
> 

Keith hummed, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom he shared with Lance. 

His fingers were gentle, dancing over the dark marks and scratches that littered his skin from a few nights previous, admiring the way they stood out on his pale complexion. He trailed his hands up to his collarbone, violet eyes locked onto the fading pink handprint that wound itself around his neck like a necklace. 

It made him feel wanted.

It made him feel beautiful.

It made him feel claimed.

Keith closed his eyes, wrapping his own hand around the stamp, willing it to stay instead of ebbing out of existence. 

He thought about the day after their anniversary. Keith and Lance both made their way into the dining room for dinner, hand in hand, shy smiles plastered on their faces. Shiro took one look at Keith, immediately focusing on the cuts, the bruises, the pretty choker that Keith displayed proudly and the glare that contorted his face was so fierce, Lance back peddled out of the room. Keith had to explain multiple times that he was fine and had to physically comfort his older brother, wrapping loose arms around him in a light hug. Shiro eventually accepted it and rescinded his offer to throw Lance out of the air lock, pulling a laugh from the red paladin.

But now, with his touches gentle and his breathing even, he thought about how he had to leave in a couple of days for a Blade mission with an indefinite timeline. With Zarkon gone, there was a power struggle in the Empire and Kolivan wanted to put a stop on it from the epicenter and Keith had no idea how long that was going to take. 

He sighed, opening his eyes again and bit his lip. His marks were going to be completely gone within a week. 

Keith let his mind drift, thinking about his loving boyfriend. How he looked at him, how he smiled at him, how he touched him. A small moan escaped his mouth as he felt his dick begin to harden in his shorts. He allowed himself to push against the edge of the sink slightly, relieving some of the pressure. Keith’s fingers brushed against the handprint again, head rolling back to let them dig into the bruises as his hips pressed harder against the counter. 

His heart rate picked up, breathing starting to become short as he thought about Lance biting him, taking him, making him his; those large hands moving Keith to whatever position he wanted and pushing in slowly, large cock making home in his needy body. He groaned, reaching down to pull himself out of his shorts, giving his own length a few quick tugs before he came hard but unsatisfying against the marble of the sink. His hips rolled with the aftershocks as he caught his breath, reaching over to snag a towel from its cubby in the wall to clean up with.

Keith tucked himself back in and washed his hands, glancing into the bedroom to the clock on the nightstand. It was close to 4pm Earth time and Keith scrunched his face, realizing he didn’t have long before he had to meet with the rest of the team for mandatory group exercise. 

Ugh. Right now, he was more interested in riding Lance into oblivion than doing push-ups, but whatever. Exercise was important even if he didn’t want to do it.

Keith shrugged and went over to the closet to gather his gear. He could always just ask Lance to fuck him later but what fun was that? Maybe he’d just mess with him all day, really encourage that cute little demon in him to come out. He grinned, carefully picking his clothes out. Today was gonna be fun.

 

The red paladin sauntered into the training room a few minutes late, but present nonetheless. The rest of the team was already there, everyone warming up to begin their own routines. 

Hunk was off to the side gathering the different weights he wanted to use and placed them down carefully in his area in the order he wished to use them.

Pidge was in the space next to Hunk, chatting with him while she set up the Altean equivalent of a treadmill, taking care to make sure it didn’t go too fast and throw her off. It’s happened a few times in the past and they all knew it was better to try not to let history repeat itself. 

Keith went over to the other side of the room where the pullup bars and heavier exercise equipment sat, turning to scan the room for his boyfriend while he began his stretches. 

He eventually spotted Lance on the raised platform of the training deck, talking to Shiro with large hand gestures, explaining something to him. Keith let his eyes roam over the lean form of the blue paladin, admiring the way his shorts hugged him just tight enough to show off his ass and long legs while the bright red muscle shirt showed off the warm caramel skin of his arms and torso, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The fluorescent blue markings on his arms danced up to his shoulders to wind down his chest and back, looking more like a tattoo than a reminder that Lance isn’t human.

Keith hummed in appreciation and blushed when he realized Shiro was staring at him, a knowing smirk on his face. He quickly looked away and began his workout, hopping onto his own Altean treadmill.

Keith had been running for close to an hour before two strong arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him sideways, effectively causing him to panic and flail. Warm lips pressed to the side of his neck and he relaxed, realizing he didn’t actually fall off the treadmill.

“Christ, Lance, you can’t just do that,” he complained, turning his head to glare at him. Lance smiled against his skin, squeezing him in closer. “Also, I’m hot and sweaty, don’t cling.”

“I like it when you’re all hot and sweaty,” Lance said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Also. _Also_ , why the fuck are you dressed like that.” 

Keith looked at him with big, innocent eyes.

“Like what?”

“You know like what.” His boyfriend frowned, letting go of Keith to put his hands on his own hips.

Yeah, he knew what he was doing. Keith had picked the tightest blue spandex shirt he owned, one that he knew would hug him like a second skin. It was drenched in sweat now, making the fabric cling even closer to his toned chest and abs. His sweatpants were Lance’s so they hung loose on his waist, showing off his hipbones and the strong v that dipped down into the hem that concealed the rest of him. Keith smiled and pulled the hair tie off his wrist and pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

“It’s laundry day, I just threw on whatever was in the closet.”

Lance rolled his eyes, not buying it. Keith hummed, leaning back against the hand rail of the treadmill to appraise the tall man in front of him, enjoying how his own shirt stuck to him and how his skin was flushed from sparring with Shiro. Lance stepped into his space again, pressing in close as he brushed their noses together.

“Whatever you say, mullet,” he said, fingers trailing up his arm to brush gently against the fingerprints on his neck. Keith keened, head tilting to the side to show off his purple and pink decorations. Lance hummed, blue eyes burning red as he let his hand linger on his artwork. “You’re so fucking perfect, you know that?” 

God, _fuck_ , Keith was so damn horny and it was all Lance’s fault, it’s only ever Lance’s fault. He moaned and looped his arms around broad shoulders to pull him in for a demanding kiss. Lance submitted, crowding Keith against the side of the treadmill as he tried his very best to devour him through mouth alone. 

A tired sigh came from somewhere to his left and Keith groaned, pulling away only to tuck his face into Lance’s neck to hide from the disappointed older brother look that Shiro was no doubt giving him.

“ _What_ ,” Keith groused, barely peeking up at him from behind brown skin. Lance snorted, pushing his face into damp black hair to give his head a light kiss. 

“This is a public area with public people in a public castle,” Shiro admonished but the amusement behind his eyes softened the tone of his voice. “Keep it in the room, boys.”

Lance laughed and kissed Keith’s forehead before pulling away. 

“Just taking a vitality break, captain,” he grinned, throwing an arm over Keith’s shoulder. “Definitely not doing anything lecherous.” 

Shiro chuckled and uncrossed his arms, putting on hand on his hip instead. 

“Well break time is over, you two. Keith, you’re up next to spar,” he said and jerked his chin over to the deck. “Show me what you got.”

Keith nodded, a little grateful they didn’t get in trouble for trying to climb into each other’s skin. He touched Lance’s cheek gently before leaving, making his way to the deck to get ready. 

Sparring with Shiro was always fun but it was always a 50/50 on whether he would win or not. Right now, it seemed more in the latter category since he just got out of training with Lance. The blue paladin had potential to be a cake walk if he wasn’t paying attention but if his focus was keyed in, he could easily over power even Shiro. Judging by the way the two were laughing and joking with each other, it was a cake walk kind of day.

He looked over to see Shiro walking towards him, Lance in the background with some weights but looking at Keith, hungry eyes glued to him. The red paladin smiled and winked, blushing only slightly when Lance blew him a kiss in return. 

Shiro clapped Keith on the shoulder, instructing him to get into a fighting stance and circled him, assessing his form. He made comments here and there, using firm hands to shift Keith into a more stable pose. Satisfied, Shiro took his position across from his younger brother and they were off.

And _fuck_ Shiro was fast today.

Keith wasn’t able to attack, stuck in defense while Shiro came at him full force. He ducked and weaved, movements more reminiscent of a dance rather than a fight and Shiro rolled along with it. It was a violent waltz, flying fists and swinging legs mixing in with the complicated 1,2,3 rhythm of nonexistent music. 

The red paladin’s muscles were screaming, straining still from his run and trying to keep up with the flurry that was his opponent. 

He eventually managed a solid punch to Shiro’s sternum, knocking him back enough so Keith could jump onto him, throwing the larger man onto the ground. He quickly threw his legs to Shiro’s side, forcing him to roll onto his stomach so he could twist his arms up behind his back and towards his shoulders. Keith had one knee firmly planted onto the floor while the other dug harshly into Shiro’s lower back, forcing a pained hiss from the team leader below him.

“Surrender, yet?” Keith smiled, pushing Shiro’s wrists into his shoulder blades. The black paladin struggled, trying to free himself to no avail. 

“No? No! Just…Just give me a second,” he said, lips pursed as he tried to find a weak point in Keith’s hold. The shorter man hummed in acknowledgement and got comfortable, knowing it could take a while.

He shifted, able to still feel Lance’s eyes on him. Keith turned to confirm and sure enough, dark eyes were locked onto him, not even bothering to glance away when caught. Lance was in the middle of his bicep curls and Keith figured he should give him something to really look at.

The body under him wiggled enough that it gave Keith the perfect opportunity and he bent forward, arching his back and raised his ass just enough that the sweatpants slid down a little. A wicked grin spread across his face when he heard two heavy thuds from behind him as Lance dropped the weights.

When picking out his clothes earlier, Keith decided against the practicality of regular underwear and went with a bright red pair of lace panties that he had made the other day with the rest of his clothes. Sure, it was super uncomfortable to workout in and lord knows it didn’t help with how turned on he was, but hearing Lance let out a strangled whine was enough of a reward in itself.

Shiro sighed under him, surrendering.

“Okay, okay. I give up,” he pouted, sitting up when Keith finally let go. He turned, giving him a bright smile. “Solid take down, Keith. No holes, no mercy, I’m proud of you.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair and dismissed him, getting up to go get his next victim.

Keith hopped up and made his way back over to his space next to a very stiff Lance. 

“Miss me?” he grinned. Lance glared.

“Can’t miss you if you didn’t go anywhere,” he growled, pupils blown to drown out bright red. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you baby.”

Keith shrugged and settled under the pullup bar, grabbing onto it and lifting himself so he could hook his knees over the bar. He began his routine, pulling himself up into a modified crunch. 

“Well fine, then. I didn’t miss you either.”

Lance was quiet the rest of their circuit, hard stare on Keith the entire time.

When Shiro finally called it quits for the day, the couple both felt tired and hungry, clothes drenched in their efforts to stay apart and actually train like they were supposed to. 

Keith swiped at his face with a towel, trying to get the worst of the sweat off when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He looked up at Lance, smiling when soft lips were pressed to his.

“Good job today, babe,” Lance complimented and pulled away to take a sip of his water. “Looked like a fucking snack the entire time too.”

“Not my fault you’re always hungry,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. Lance grabbed Keith’s chin with a harsh hand, forcing it to tilt up, snarl plastered on his face.

“Not my fault you’re always fucking horny,” he snapped. “Don’t think I couldn’t smell you the entire goddamn time. Does your libido ever take a break?”

Keith smirked and leaned in closer, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Can’t help it. I’m just always thinking about you fucking me into the floor,” he hummed, voice low. “How good your mouth feels on me.” Keith moaned quietly, pressing completely against Lance and gave a dirty roll of his hips. “How good it feels when you stuff me full with your cum.”

Lance groaned and nuzzled his face into Keith’s neck, tongue flicking out to taste the salty skin. 

“Fuck, Keith,” he mumbled, nosing at his pulse.

“Later,” Keith laughed and pushed Lance away gently. “Right now I need to talk to Allura and take a shower. I’ll see you at dinner, okay?”

He gave him one more chaste kiss and turned on his heel, leaving the training deck. Behind him, he heard Lance swear loudly and throw something hard enough, the crash of it echoed loudly into the hallway. Keith snorted and took his time getting to their room. 

He didn’t really have to talk to Allura, he just wanted time to get ready for phase two of his plan.

 

In this instant, in this space in time, in this absolute _moment_ , Keith knew he undeniably looked fucking gorgeous.

He was stood in front of the full length mirror Lance insisted on hanging up next to the closet, hands on his hips, admiring himself. 

After his probably way too long shower, Keith went to work. He rummaged through the drawers of their dresser, trying to find the weird underwear that Lance had shoved at him the other day with a blush high on his face. He found it after a few moments and held it up, examining it.

Lance said he picked it out special and it did indeed look special. It had a dark blue lace front reminiscent of the panties he wore earlier but high waisted. It stopped on the sides and fell into thick straps that reminded him of the bands of a jockstrap. The garment was a little strange but he supposed that if he was allowed to have his kinks, then so was Lance. 

It took Keith a few tries to get it on right but when he did, he couldn’t help but appreciate how the swirly lace hugged his hipbones nicely and held his cock attractively without it being uncomfortable. He turned, admiring how the straps in the back framed his ass and hugged his thighs beautifully. Keith smiled, fingers brushing over the spandex reverently. 

He tugged on tight black leggings, carefully making sure they hid the blue lace of his underwear. Satisfied, he pulled on a gray version of his regular boots and moved onto the shirt. 

Keith had a few too big workout shirts and he opted for his favorite dark gray one, modifying it into a makeshift crop top. He had cut the lower half of the shirt so it stopped along the top of his abs and cut the neck hole a little wider so it hung of his shoulder, showing off his sharp collarbones. He grabbed a red sweater from the closet and tied it around his waist, adding what he thought was a nice pop of color to his whole outfit.

He grinned at himself in the mirror, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. His fingers drifted down from his hair to his neck to his stomach, brushing over a few residual bruises and puncture marks on his hips, biting his lip to restrain a moan. He was about to leave for dinner like this, about to show off the full extent of Lance’s claim to his skin and Keith was fucking _excited_. He palmed himself roughly for a second before he pulled his hand away with a hiss. 

No time for that now. 

Lance could do that for him in about an hour. Just had to be patient. 

With one last look at himself, he grinned and turned to go join his friends in the dining room.

 

Keith got there a few minutes early, relieved to see it was only Hunk and Pidge sitting at the table. He sauntered in, snorting when Pidge spit her water out when she looked over at who was coming in. 

“Keith, what the fuck are you wearing,” she coughed. Hunk gave her a couple of pats on the back, trying to help her get it out.

“I’m wearing clothes?” Keith said matter of factly and sat on the other side of Hunk. 

“That’s one hell of an outfit, man,” the yellow paladin laughed and put his hand out for a high five. “Lance is gonna fucking flip, this is gonna be so good.”

Keith grinned, almost feral as he clapped his hand together with Hunk’s.

“Wanna put money on it?” Pidge hinted, eyebrows wiggling. “50 GAC says Lance won’t last halfway through dinner.” 

“40 says he’ll will jump Keith as soon as he sees him,” Hunk challenged. 

“I’m putting 40 on Lance not having a choice but to wait until after dinner because dad will keep a stern eye on him,” Keith tossed in, putting his hand out.

“Sounds good,” Pidge nodded and then gave him an almost maniacal look, shaking his hand before Hunk’s. “No cheating though. You have to make it as hard for him as possible.”

Hunk laughed, repeating the motions.

“Okay then I change mine to ten minutes to give myself a fighting chance in this bet.”

The other two nodded in agreement, allowing it. The friends shifted their seats around before they relaxed and continued chatting while the rest of the group trickled in at their leisure.

Hunk already had dinner plates in everyone’s spots and food on the table when Lance finally came in, frowning when he noticed Hunk and Pidge sitting on either side of Keith. With a questioning look on his face, he took the seat across from his boyfriend, eyeing the collar of his shirt. He was clearly unable to see the rest of it and Keith was fine with that. 

Shiro, Coran and Allura took their seats, the team leader sitting at the head of the table as always. He greeted everyone and then began eating, talking politely with the princess. Pidge side-eyed the red and yellow paladins and they knew the game was on.

“Oh darn it!” Hunk said and snapped his fingers. “I left Lance’s food on the counter.” 

He was halfway out of his chair when Keith caught on and put his hand on Hunk’s arm, gently pushing him back down. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiled. “I’ll get it. You already do so much for us.” 

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem.”

Keith made eye contact with Lance and stood up from his chair. 

A few things happened at once.

Both Shiro and Lance choked on air. Lance slammed a fist down onto the table and at the same time, Shiro pointed at the blue paladin and yelled a sharp “NO.”

The three friends bit back their laughter and Keith broke away from them to head to the kitchen, swaying his hips. He grabbed the tray of god knows what Hunk made special for their resident vampire and his drink pouch, walking back to the table and placing the items carefully in front of his boyfriend.

“There you go, baby,” he breathed against his ear, fingers brushing up the length of Lance’s arm. 

“Keith!” Shiro admonished from the head of the table. Allura snickered and Shiro whipped around to give her a positively betrayed look before snapping back to the mess in front of him. “Sit back down, Keith. Lance, do _not_ look at him like that!” 

Pidge’s face was bright red, white knuckling her fork with her efforts to hold in her laughter. Keith took his time getting back to his seat, running his hand through his hair to pull the bangs out of his face briefly when he finally sat. Lance swallowed hard and stabbed at the bread like substance on his plate before shoving it into his mouth, chewing like had had a personal vendetta against it. 

Keith absolutely wasn’t making this easy on his poor boyfriend. Every bite he took, he moaned around it and pulled the fork slowly from his lips, licking the remainder off with slow swipes of his tongue.

“Hunk, your cooking is amazing,” he praised, voice low as he shifted to wrap his arms around his friend’s neck, fingers brushing against his cheek as he batted his eyelashes. Harmless pretend flirting between friends was okay, right? The larger man’s shoulders shook with barely contained amusement. “Wanna get married?”

“Thanks, Keith but I’m gonna have to turn down your offer. Lance might actually murder me in cold blood.” 

They both looked up at the stiff vampire. His lips were pressed together in a tight line and his eyes were pitch black, possessive and glaring at the hand that stroked Hunk’s face. 

Pidge took the initiative and wrapped her arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him to her instead. 

“Fuck if he won’t, I’ll marry you.”

“Language, Pidge,” Shiro said, so, so tired sounding.

“Not my fault he’s the hottest thing in the universe,” she said and nodded, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “I’d marry him in a heartbeat.”

Keith laughed and wiggled his arms around her instead, pulling her onto his lap. She protested a little but settled when he kissed the top of her head. A low growl could be heard from across the table.

“Aw, thanks Pidge but you’re too short for me.”

“Is that really the only reason?”

“Nah. You’re also like ten.”

“I’m _seventeen_ ,” she squawked, slapping him on the arm and crawling back into her seat. Keith snorted and mussed up her hair, returning to his equidistant spot between his two friends. 

After a few minutes, Keith made a show of yawning, stretching his arms out in front of him before bringing them up over his head, making sure to arch his back a little. Keith’s shirt rode up, teasing the firm underside of his pecs and he heard something snap. Startled, he put his arms down and looked across the table.

The really stressed out blue paladin’s hand was squeezed tightly around the bottom of his fork, the top lying in a strangled, bent heap next to his plate. 

“Keith please leave Lance alone,” the team leader said, face in his hands. Allura was still laughing, rubbing a comforting hand along his back. Coran had a small, amused smile on his face, content to just watch the scene unfold.

“I’m not doing anything!” Keith protested and took his cup, making eye contact with Lance before taking a long drink from it. He let some of the water slip from his lips and dribble down his chin onto his shirt. 

Lance slammed both of his hands down on the table, horns curling up around his head as he stood up quickly, fangs bared.

“Both of you!” Shiro shouted. “Out!” 

Keith let out a long sigh as Pidge pumped her fist in the air.

“Goddammit, Lance!” Keith scowled, fishing into his sweater pocket for his wallet. He pulled out his portion of the agreed upon wager and roughly shoved it into Pidge’s outstretched hand. She wiggled her eyebrows and waited for Hunk to do the same. Shiro put his head down into his crossed arms, slouching over.

“I’m aging so fast,” he sighed as Lance stomped around the table and grabbed at Keith, dragging him out of the room.

“Aren’t we all,” Allura agreed, chuckling into her hand. 

 

Lance was dragging Keith down the hall at Mach 5 and Keith’s face was about to snap in half with how big his smile had gotten.

Sure he lost 40 GAC in the name of getting laid but god fucking bless. 

He was finally going to get those hands on him. Lance was going to see him with all of his pretty, pretty marks on display and he’s going to want to make new ones on his legs, on his hips, on his neck and fuck. Keith bit his lip, face flushing the more he thought about it. Maybe waiting all day for this was a mistake.

His heart rate picked up as the couple came to a stop in front of their shared room. The door opened with a quiet swoosh and Lance shoved Keith in, stalking in after him and locking the door behind him. 

Lance swirled around and opened his mouth to talk but he wasn’t able to get a word out before Keith was attached to him, hard kiss pushed against his lips. Black eyes blinked red as he relaxed against the smaller man, arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

“Oh Lance, Lance, LanceLance _Lance_ ,” Keith moaned pawing and pushing at his boyfriend until he was shoved against the bed, falling onto his back. He crawled on top, straddling his hips and rolled his own, arching his back with it. Lance let out a startled gasp, heat and agitation from dinner melting as he watched Keith rock against him desperately. “I need you, baby. I need you in me.”

Lance gripped his hips tightly and flipped them, pushing a hand down onto Keith’s chest in an attempt to hold down his really needy boyfriend.

“Keith, holy shit,” he chuckled, palming him through his leggings. Keith moaned and chased the friction, working himself up. “What happened, princess? I thought you were trying to get me all riled up yet here you are. Barely able to contain yourself.” 

The red paladin was panting, undulating his hips under Lance’s steady hand. He closed his eyes, head rolling to the side as he took it on himself to ruck up his own shirt so he could play with his nipples undeterred. 

“I w-was but then I started thinking about you and… and I want…Lance, I want—” he gasped, biting his lip hard enough to slightly break the skin. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Lance murmured, leaning down to kiss under his navel. He undid the sweater from around his waist and dragged his lips down, mouthing him through spandex. The feeling was muted because of the fabric but it didn’t matter, Keith was losing his mind anyway. The smell of campfire and summer nights was starting to permeate the air and it forced a flush down Keith’s neck and chest, cherry coloring porcelain. 

Lance hummed as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his leggings and slid them down Keith’s legs in one go, swearing loudly when he saw his boyfriend’s choice of underwear.

“Why do you do this to me,” Lance groaned, sliding his hands back up his fuzzy thighs so he could nip at the skin through the lace. Keith moaned, spreading his legs wider now that they weren’t confined by his pants. “You’re killing me, Keith.”

“Makes me…” Keith started, reaching down to tangle his hands in Lance’s hair. “Makes me feel pretty and I wanted you to see.” 

Lance’s eyes flicked up at him, surprise glittering behind blown pupils.

“Oh my darling Keith,” he cooed, crawling up the length of his body and peppering light kisses to his face. “My perfect boy.” Kiss. “My princess.” Kiss. “You’re always so pretty, so beautiful.” A lingering kiss on the lips. Keith blushed, looping his arms around Lance’s neck so he could deepen the kiss. “I love everything about you, sweetheart. Even your weird kinks.”

Keith laughed against his mouth, letting his nails scrape against the back of Lance’s neck slightly. 

“They’re not weird, you’re just not used to them yet.” 

“Not used to them?” Lance laughed this time, mouth trailing down his chin to his neck. Keith obediently turned his head up to give him more room. “I don’t think willingly asking me to take your soul is a normal kink, babe.” 

“Okay but to be fair, neither of us really constitute as normal.”

Lance nipped his pulse, letting a sharp canine scrape against the skin. He rolled his hips, gently reminding Keith that they were in the middle of something. 

“Speak for yourself. I’m as normal as they come.”

“You glow in the dark!”

“What!” Lance sat up quickly. “No I don’t!” 

Keith raised an incredulous eyebrow and reached over to click off the light. The room went dark save for the steady thrum of blue that emanated from the tattoos that swirled up Lance’s arms and faintly from under his shirt. Lance blinked. 

“See?”

“Huh.”

Keith snorted and put the lights on dim before taking the opportunity to sit up and crawl over to Lance. He dragged his fingers along the waistband of his sweatpants and slowly trailed them up, feeling the toned muscle on his stomach. He hummed, smile soft.

“Told ya’ so,” he chuckled as he helped Lance out of his shirt. The blue glow seemed to follow Keith’s touches, pulsing out in bright waves where they were connected. It reminded him of those plasma globes he used to play with in stores when he was little. “Didn’t know they did that, though.”

The vampire slid his hands down Keith’s back, fingers fluttering against his waist before dipping down to squeeze his ass as he brought him closer. He kissed Keith warmly, massaging his favorite spot on his boyfriend’s body.

“Still haven’t figured out why they won’t go away though,” he said and licked into Keith’s mouth before moving back down to his neck. He nosed along his adam’s apple, licking at the skin. “Hopefully it’s not a bad thing.”

“Probably should figure it out,” Keith breathed, eyes closing. “Mm, keep doing that.”

Lance hugged him, gently maneuvering them back down onto the bed, snuggling himself comfortably between Keith’s legs. He kept his arms around him as he kissed and licked at his neck, sucking dark marks every once in a while. 

Soon, they were back to where they were, Keith a moaning mess and Lance covering him like a blanket.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance moaned, name spilling out from his lips like a prayer. The slow drag of his rolling hips was driving the red paladin insane, barely capable of thought, barely able to breathe. “You smell so fucking good.”

“C-can you… um,” Keith stuttered, face bright. “Can you do me a favor, Lance?”

“Whatever you want,” he replied, lips not moving from his collarbone. A strong hand dipped between Keith’s legs, petting his thighs and stroking the round globe of his ass before carefully dipping between his cheeks to press against his hole. “God, fuck, Keith, I’ll give you the whole world if you ask for it.”

A violent shudder ran through the red paladin, goosebumps spreading down his arms. He let out a shaky breath, hooking a leg over Lance’s waist to tug him down closer.

“I really want you to use me,” he said sincerely. “I want you to bite me and mark me and claim me, Lance. I want to show everyone that I’m _yours_.” Keith pawed at Lance’s face, bringing him in for a rough kiss. “I want to be able to feel you for weeks, your scent so strong on me that the entire Blade knows that I’m taken.”

Lance growled low and feral into his mouth, hips grinding down hard onto the body under him. The vampire sat up abruptly, pushing Keith back down when he tried to follow. Dark eyes roamed his body, hungry and intense as a wide grin cracked his face, sharp canines gleaming.

“I was so intent on giving you slow, loving sex tonight, sweetheart,” he purred, palming up Keith’s stomach to his chest, fingers brushing against his neck before wrapping loosely around it. “But I guess I can be a little rough too. Take you apart slowly until you’re crying and gasping and begging me to fill you up with my fat cock. Is that what you want?”

Keith nodded, heart picking up.

“Please.”

“Do you think you deserve it after all that you pulled today?” 

Lance’s hand tightened around Keith’s neck, pressing gently on his airway. His hips jerked, dick leaking a steady stream of pre that pooled on his hip and pressed through the lace obscenely. Keith felt like he was short circuiting and fuck, it was so good. 

“We both know you enjoyed it just as much as I did,” Keith moaned, tilting his head up to give Lance’s hand more room. “I love having your eyes on me, Lance.”

The vampire grinned and reached down with his free hand, grabbing Keith’s throbbing dick through the lace and squeezed, thumb pressing under the ridge of the leaking head. Keith screamed, back arching and legs kicking out slightly under him as nails dug into the sides of his neck. 

“And I love looking at you. So fucking slutty, dressing in the tightest goddamn shirt you own for _training_ , Keith. How were you even able to move?”

“It was a stretchy material,” Keith rasped, grinding up into Lance’s hand. “It’s- ahhh, Lance- It’s meant for exercise.”

“Uh-huh,” came a disbelieving response as he palmed the heat under him. “And dinner? Was that your dinner outfit? Made specifically for eating and rubbing up against your teammates?”

Keith shook his head, eyes squeezing shut. His body felt like it was on fire, his vision starting to blacken along the edges. He gasped, placing his hand around Lance’s wrist.

“It ah… It made me feel sexy,” he admitted, feeling a bright blush heat his face. “I was trying to seduce you, did it work?”

Lance snorted, the pressure on his straining erection released and turned into a reverent stroking, soft and careful. The hand on his throat let go and Keith sucked in air like he had never breathed a day in his life. He blinked slowly, mind dazed and foggy. 

“Keith,” he chuckled, kissing at his gasping mouth. “All you have to do is look at me and you’ve seduced me. You don’t even have to try.” He nipped at Keith’s bottom lip, smiling when he drew blood. 

Lance shuffled down, scratching gently at Keith’s thighs. He pushed them apart as he pressed his lips to his cock, kissing up his hard length. He hummed, nuzzling under his balls as he brought the hem of the underwear down enough that Keith’s cock bobbed up against his stomach, finally free from its confines. Lance kissed back up his thighs, moving way too slow.

“Fuck,” Keith huffed, starting to squirm. A small squeak escaped his lips as Lance latched on to the sensitive skin on the inside of his leg and sucked, leaving behind a dark purple blotch. He repeated the action over and over again, pulling a languid moan from the red paladin. “More, please? Faster? Anything, please, please.”

Lance didn’t respond, opting to finish marking his territory instead. Soft breath tickled the fine hairs of his thighs and Keith couldn’t help but shudder, a happy smile stretching his lips. He watched Lance work, admiring the soft lines of his face, how in the low light, the blue glow from his tattoos reflected high on his cheeks, how his eyelashes casted long, beautiful shadows. 

Geeze, Lance was absolutely stunning. Sure, he could get fucking annoying sometimes and brutish and loud but all of that was forgotten whenever he looked at Keith with those big ol’ blue eyes and a soft smile on his face that made him feel like his world was melting around him. Fuck, Keith loved him so much. Loved every part of his loud, stupid boyfriend.

He bit his lip and sat up on one elbow so he could card his other hand through short brown hair.

“Lance.”

“Mm?” Bright red looked up at him as he licked at Keith’s marred skin.

“I’m in love with you,” he said quietly, almost as if it were a question.

Lance raised an eyebrow, scooting up so he could nuzzle at his straining dick.

“Well I sure hope you are,” he smiled. “This would be a really weird one sided relationship if I was the only one who was head over heels.” Lance kissed the tip of his dick gently, tongue flicking out to lick off some pre. “But if it helps, I’m in love with you too, Keith.” 

Keith opened his mouth to say something else but clamped it shut immediately as Lance took him into the heat of his mouth, nose pressing gently against the curly hair at the base. He bit into his fist to stop the needy noises that tried to escape as his boyfriend licked and sucked at the sensitive vein that ran underneath. Keith chanced a glance down and was met with black eyes staring back up at him, bright and starry, reflecting the lights in the room. 

Lance swallowed hard around the head of Keith’s cock and the red paladin yelped, back arching high off the bed.

“I…Lance, I can’t. I’m gonna—” he cried, hands tangling in his hair. 

The vampire hummed and pulled off, earning an angry huff from the shorter man. He pressed his lips around the head as his hand slowly made their way up and down the shaft, twisting as it came to the top. His other hand slid around Keith’s waist to squeeze his ass, kneading into the soft flesh. Lance gently licked away any pre that seeped out before sucking just the head into his mouth, letting his teeth lightly scrape against the sensitive skin. 

Keith buried the side of his face into the pillow, lost in the sensation of his perfect boyfriend. He felt dizzy with need, gasping on the campfire scent that lingered heavier around them as the minutes wore on. 

A shiver tore through his body when the warm mouth that was on him left and he opened his eyes, pushing his head back into the pillow when he realized Lance’s face was only a few centimeters above his. Lance tilted his head, breathing against his lips as his hand squeezed almost too tight around Keith’s dick.

“Cum for me, baby,” he purred, velvet voice weaving its way under Keith’s skin like a spark of electricity. He felt like he snapped in half as he came hard across their stomachs, opaque white glistening against the dark skin of the vampire. Keith felt light burning behind his eyes, like all the energy that he had rushed to his head in a matter of seconds. Lance grinned and kissed him roughly, forcing his mouth open so his tongue can dip in, tasting the gasps that ripped from his lungs.

In the hazy part of his mind, Keith remembered that Lance was able to take some of his soul whenever he orgasmed. Was that what he was doing now? Was the seal still there stopping him from taking all of it?

Keith groaned as the world seemed to tip over, vision slowly fading out. 

“Lance, Lance, Lance,” he moaned, feeling like his name was the only word he could remember as he laced his arms around his neck, burying his face into his collarbone. 

“Shh,” Lance said softly, stroking his fingers through sweaty black hair. “I got you, Keith. You did so good for me.”

The red paladin nodded, glowing with pride as his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

Keith woke up slowly to a sharp pain in his neck and something warm and heavy on his back. He was on his stomach, arms cradling the pillow under his head and he groaned, trying to stretch out. A muffled noise came from the warmth on top of him and he wiggled, tilting his head to the side so Lance could have better access to his neck.

“Mm,” Keith hummed, closing his eyes again. “How long was I out?”

Lance sucked on the skin below Keith’s ear, grinding his hips into the cleft of his ass. Keith keened, pushing back against his cock.

“A couple of hours,” the vampire murmured, licking at his pulse.

“How did my soul taste?”

“ _God,_ ” Lance groaned, fucking harder against Keith. “So fucking sweet. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you gone.”

Keith snorted, burying his face back into the pillow as his boyfriend bit and sucked at the skin on the back of his neck. 

“Well you have my permission to take souls if you need to,” he chuckled. “Just don’t go after our friends, okay?”

“Hell no, gross. Maybe if they get knocked over or something but ew, Keith. Ew.” Lance let sharp canines scrape against pale skin, pulling a moan from Keith as he rolled his body. “Besides, nothing ever can compare to you.”

The red paladin reached behind him, trying to slap at Lance. 

“That’s so fucking cheesy,” he complained despite the red flush that colored his cheeks.

“Oh please, you’re a sucker for it.”

“No I’m not!”

“Keith.”

“I’m not!”

“ _Keith._ ”

The paladins dissolved into giggles, Lance wrapping around Keith like an octopus, burying his face into his neck. 

“Maybe just a little,” Keith sighed happily, turning his head so he could press an awkward kiss to the side of Lance’s head.

“See, not so hard to admit, is it?” the vampire smiled, kissing down Keith’s neck to his shoulder blades. “Also, speaking of hard—” He rolled his hips again, letting Keith know where he was going with it. The shorter man let out a small groan and bit his lip.

“You didn’t get off?”

“No, I was waiting for you to get back up,” Lance frowned, saying it like it was obvious. Keith blushed again, flattered.

“Lance, you could’ve—” 

“Oh god, no. I want you to at least be semi-conscious during sex. I don’t know if I’m comfortable with doing anything otherwise.”

Aw.

_Awwww._

“Lance, that’s so sweet,” he cooed and shuffled so he could roll onto his back under his boyfriend. Keith hissed when his back brushed against the bed and he bowed away from it a little, looking up at Lance in confusion. The blue paladin was up on his hands and knees and looked a little sheepish, shrugging and averting his gaze.

“I uh. I did have a little snack here and there. And marked you. Like a lot,” he mentioned, avoiding eye contact. Keith blinked up at him owlishly, lips parting slightly. Lance pressed his mouth in a thin line, shifting uncomfortably with the silence. “You just smelled so good and your back is all muscle-y and hot and I had to get my mouth on you, I couldn’t help it.”

Keith shrugged his shoulders experimentally, feeling the puncture wounds, scratches and bruises scrape against the soft sheets. A mixture of pain and pleasure zipped down his spine as each cut, each mark that Lance made on his back pushed and pulled across he blankets gently. He closed his eyes, cataloguing the sensations one by one. 

“Lance,” he groaned, reaching down between them to paw at Lance’s cock, sighing happily at the hiss he pulled from plush lips. “Lance, fuck. Fuck it feels so good, baby.” Keith couldn’t stop his breath from coming out in pants, thinking about how slow and careful his boyfriend must’ve been to make all of the different bites and bruises without waking him up. How he took his time to brand his pale skin and put claim to every inch of Keith’s back. 

The red paladin moaned and used his free hand to tug Lance’s face down into a rough kiss, trying to convey the intense love and affection he had for the other man without words. Lance growled low and dangerous, fucking into Keith’s hand while he licked into his mouth. 

“You’re so—ah, Keith, god _yes_ just like that—you’re so fucking weird,” Lance hissed, mouthing across his jaw to his neck as Keith chuckled. His tongue flattened across his pulse, grinning when the light laugh turned to a strangled cry.

Lance bit down hard, fangs piercing the skin and Keith screamed, hand tightening around the vampire’s cock, twisting violently. Heat radiated from the point of contact, spreading through his system like a wild fire. Arousal stung his veins, ripped him apart without mercy as Lance pulled off and moved down to the meat of his right pectoral and bit down again, causing a fresh wave of that addicting heat to flood his chest.

Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, unable to reach down far enough to play with his dick anymore. He rolled his hips up viciously, both paladins groaning as their lengths rubbed against each other. Lance pulled off again, licking the puncture holes as his hand blindly searched under the pillow for the bottle of lube they both knew was there. With a satisfied sound, he pulled it from its hiding spot and popped it open, moving back up to kiss Keith, blood, fangs and all. 

“Mine, mine, mine,” Keith crooned, fingers tangling into Lance’s hair. “I need you in me, I need to feel you.”

“God, I’m yours forever, Keith,” Lance responded, trailing back down to the bruising marks on his chest. He licked over a dusky nipple before wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. Keith whimpered, barely hearing the pop of the bottle cap but definitely feeling the cold of the lube on Lance’s fingers a few seconds later as they slid down his cock to his ass, pushing between his cheeks and against his entrance. “My perfect princess, I love you so much.” 

The air in the room was heavy with arousal and sex, hugging the paladins tightly in its embrace. Keith was dizzy, unable to form coherent thought. His mind was concentrated on Lance, just Lance, only Lance. He felt two long fingers push into him, scissoring at random intervals, attempting to prepare him for what’s next to come. He hears slurred words coming out of his mouth but is unsure of what he’s saying or if it even makes any sense at all. 

Lance chuckles above him, biting dark hickies into his skin.

“Patience, Keith. I need to prep you, baby. You can’t take me on just two fingers.”

Okay so at least Keith knew he was begging now. Fuck, he can’t control what’s coming out of his mouth. 

Lance moves down slowly, peppering kisses and bruises down his stomach, his ribs, his hips, sliding a third finger in as he bites down into Keith’s lower stomach, right next to his belly button. The pads of his fingers quickly found that fun bundle of nerves and Lance curled them, rubbing against it harshly. Fireworks flash and pop behind Keith’s eyes as his cock throbs hard enough that he moans when he feels the hot glob of precum pool on top of the skin next to Lance’s mouth. 

“Lance!” he cried, back arching off the bed as he fucked himself down onto rough fingers, gasping when he nudged his prostate again. “Right there, please! God, I’m so close, I’m so fucking close.”

The fingers were pulled out of him, and Keith almost sobbed, sitting up on his elbows to glare at his boyfriend. He shuddered when he realized Lance was looking back up at him, eyes black and hooded, teeth clenched and fangs bared as he panted. 

Keith swallowed. 

Lance looked like a wild animal, ready to devour his prey and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Keith’s ever seen. He grinned and laid back down, throwing his head back as he rolled his body.

“Come on, baby,” he purred, biting his bottom lip. “I’m so open and ready for you.” Keith turned his head to the side, baring his neck in submission. “Fuck me hard, bite me, _take me_.”

The room lit bright blue, tattoos that slithered up Lance’s arms glowing brightly as he practically roared, gripping Keith’s hips tight as he shoved in all at once. Keith bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut at the momentary pain because Christ, Lance was fucking big. 

The demon snarled, giving Keith a second to adjust before impatience got the best of him and he pulled out all the way only to slam back in roughly. The red paladin’s hands grasped for purchase against the bed sheets, pulling and tugging as he tried to ground himself. Lance repeated the movements, going slow and purposeful, watching Keith’s face as he fell apart under him. The slow drag of his cock was scorching his insides, forcing him to clench around the thick girth in an attempt to keep him in one spot. Lance hissed, moving his hands from Keith’s hips to drag his nails down his torso, grinning at the deep red lines that welted in their wake. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Lance hummed and scraped down Keith’s sides this time, drawing thin lines of blood. He slid his fingers through the mess before moving forward to press them against Keith’s mouth, smiling when pink lips opened and took them in. “That’s it, baby. Good boy.”

Keith moaned, eyes closing as his tongue lapped at the blood offered to him. The iron was heavy against his taste buds but at the moment, he didn’t care. He knew he’d feel weird about it later but right now it was like cold water after a hard training day. 

He felt Lance shift inside of him, cock throbbing and seeming to get bigger as he sucked on his fingers. Keith cracked his eyes open to look at his boyfriend and he moaned because Lance looked fucking wrecked. A light sheen of sweat covered his forehead and body, making it look like he sparkled with the addition of the glow from his arms and chest. His hair was sticking up in random directions and dark eyes were focused on his fingers, still between Keith’s lips. 

Keith licked the digits once more before removing them with his hand. He carefully moved them, dragging dark fingers down his chin to his throat, bringing them over the side to the punctures Lance so lovingly gave him. Without breaking eye contact, he pushed his fingers down into the bruise, keening with the sharp sting of pleasure. 

Lance swore loudly and snatched his hand from Keith’s, only to wrap it tightly around his neck as he resumed fucking hard into the shorter man. 

“Fuck, _yes, Lance_ ,” Keith grinned, face blissed out as Lance pounded into him. He was held in place only by the hand on him, the other reaching down to pump his leaking cock. His mind was clouding in the best way, drool pooling at the corners of his mouth. Above him, Lance swore, hips moving faster, trying to chase his own release. 

His efforts seemed to double when Keith gasped, choking on the lack of air when the head of his fat cock punched into his prostate. Nails dug into the sides of his pale neck and Lance’s hand shifted, dragging them down his sternum and sharply to the left, grabbing onto his nipple and pinching as his other thumb pressed into the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Keith howled, the deep inferno making its presence known again in his chest. 

Lance smiled wickedly, hips stuttering slightly as he leaned over the man under him. He pressed a soft kiss to his chin, to his jaw, to his cheek, before connecting to Keith’s lips, tongue forcefully pushing in. Their harsh breaths mingled and swirled around each other, hot and heavy and loud in the quiet of the room. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, fingers digging into his scalp as he bit down hard on Lance’s bottom lip. A loud growl vibrated through the demon as his cock throbbed and his hips jerked, releasing hot, thick cum into Keith’s pliant body. The red paladin groaned, wrapping his legs back round Lance’s waist to pull him closer, he needed to be closer it wasn’t enough. 

“Harder,” he begged, eyes squeezing shut. Lance was still coming inside of him, a faint reminder that he was inhuman as his ragged breath painted moisture on Keith’s cheek. 

When he didn’t respond, Keith sneered, and pushed him off, effectively pulling his cock out of him. They both moaned, Lance from still being hard and without the heat around him and Keith from the liquid seeping from his fluttering hole. 

The demon blinked, clearly confused but the expression was quickly wiped away when Keith maneuvered him so he was sitting up against the headboard with a horny half-Galra straddling him. Keith kissed him, eyes slipping closed as they slotted their mouths together lovingly. He rolled his hips, cock rutting against Lance’s toned stomach and groaning when he felt more of the mess inside of him leak out onto his thighs. It was so fucking filthy and again, really shouldn’t have been that hot but Keith’ll worry about that later too. 

Lance sighed happily, hands flitting up his sides, soothing against the burning scratches that adorned his skin. Keith’s breath hitched at the sensation, body trying to figure out if it liked the ticklish feeling or not. He reached behind him and lined Lance back up with his aching hole and, without breaking the kiss, he slid back down until he was fully seated on the fat cock he loved so much. 

The vampire nosed against his adam’s apple, licking at the skin and Keith took that as his cue to move. This position was one of his favorites because he was in a little more control of the pace and he got to squirm and rub himself against Lance like cat. He started carefully, just moving in small, tight circles and gradually increased speed until he was fucking himself down onto Lance’s lap, thighs shaking and burning from the strain. 

Small gasps and pants left his mouth as he took what he wanted, babbling when Lance fucked up against him to meet his pace. It was uncoordinated and sloppy but it was literally hitting Keith in all the right spots. 

He felt hot and claustrophobic, tilting his head to the side so Lance could indulge just like he was. His wish was quickly granted and the vampire bit into the base of his neck, arms wrapping around him to hold him close as he pounded harder into his sore ass. 

Keith scratched at what skin he could get a hold of, marring beautiful honey skin to match his own. Lance pulled off his throat quickly, licking the wound once before smothering his mouth with his own. He breathed a quiet sob as he came again, filling Keith so much that it felt like his stomach was starting to hurt. 

“Baby cum for me, come on,” Lance begged, hands going down to squeeze and knead at his ass. “I need you to cum. Please, please for me.”

Keith reached down and pumped his own cock hard, licking and tasting his blood on Lance’s lips. It didn’t take long before the fire inside of him flared and he finally came, crying out when Lance hugged him closer, seeming to devour his very existence alongside soft praises and love confessions. Keith was light-headed, mind in the clouds as he blinked slowly, trying to clear the fog from his vision. 

Everything felt so good, felt so right. The warm body in front of him said something quietly before moving him to lay down and he immediately buried his face into the fluffy pillow, smiling as his head lolled to one side. 

“Lance,” he giggled when a warm, wet towel slid against his body. “That tickles.”

There might have been a reply but he couldn’t hear it. Everything was soft and pleasant and safe and Keith wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

Nope. Nope, he takes that back.

He woke up with a curse, body refusing to move. Keith blinked against the light of the room and he realized that he must’ve fallen asleep and woke up at- fuck what time was it even. He glanced over at the clock and grimaced when he saw that it was a quarter to 7 and he needed to get up and start the day. 

A quiet grumble came from behind him and Keith smiled softly, memories from last night flooding into his brain. He turned as best he could and looked at Lance. Looked at the kind, loving, beautiful boyfriend who indulged his wishes. His face was relaxed, making him look younger, less stressed without the weight of the universe curled around his shoulders. 

Keith took inventory of the cut that sliced Lance’s bottom lip, the scratch marks that peeked around the sides of his long neck. The bruises and bites that littered his dark skin and Keith smiled, knowing he probably looked worse. He certainly felt it.

“Mm, is it morning?” Lance whined, pulling the blanket over his head. “Don’t want.”

Keith snorted and wrapped his arms around the burrito, bringing him closer. 

“It is morning and too bad. We do have to get up.” 

“No.”

“Mhm.”

“No.”

“Lance.”

“Noooooooo,” Lance complained, kicking his legs in a tantrum. He quickly pushed the blanket away from his face and glared at Keith with a cute pout. He blinked and frowned, concern quickly taking over. “Christ, you look like shit.”

Keith let out a bark of laughter, cupping Lance’s face and kissing him soundly, humming into it. He shuffled so he was half laying on top of his boyfriend, licking into his mouth. 

“Keith, gross! Morning breath!” 

“Mmhmm,” he cooed, licking into his mouth again as he rubbed against Lance. The taller man eventually gave up and sighed into the kiss only to pull back a second later, confusion lacing his perfect features.

“Are you…Are you purring?” he asked incredulously. Keith’s eyebrows shot up, cheeks burning bright. He didn’t even realize the deep rumble was coming from himself, he thought it was Lance. He scrambled off the blue paladin, wincing and collapsing again when his lower back told him no. 

“Shut up,” Keith demanded weakly, burying his face into Lance’s neck. His boyfriend chuckled warmly, wrapping his arms back around him.

“It’s cute. Didn’t know that Galra could purr.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Keep telling yourself that, mullet. Ain’t gonna change the facts.”

It took the couple another 45 minutes to finally get up, Lance helping Keith into the bathroom. They both stopped in front of the mirror and took in their appearance. 

Keith’s fingers wandered over the beautiful marks on his skin, admiring the way they stood out against its milky color. They danced across the puncture wounds on his chest, moving up to brush against the bright red hand print on his neck, gorgeous and austere, fingerprints easily noticeable. He hummed, mind buzzing with pleasure. Soft lips pressed to his ear as an arm wrapped around his hip to bring him close.

“You know, we really should just get you a collar if that’s what you want,” Lance hummed, desire thick on his voice. “A choker, maybe. A nice thin black one with a blue stone in the middle.” 

A shudder pulsed through Keith and he looked up into bright ocean eyes, a wide smile spreading across his face. He hugged Lance tightly, pushing his face into his neck again. 

He knew he was wanted.

He knew he was beautiful.

He knew he was claimed.

“I’m yours,” he mouthed against warm skin. Lance’s smile echoed his own as he pressed his cheek to Keith’s.

“And I’m yours, sweetheart.”

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. 

Once the rest of the team got over the initial awkwardness at breakfast (the couple really did look like they got into a scuffle with a bear), Keith split his time between saying bye to his friends and packing his things for his mission tomorrow morning. 

He spent most of the day with Shiro, laying next to him in his bed, talking about whatever they thought about. Conversation was easy, brought upon from many years of camaraderie, years of ups and downs that pulled them closer together. His closest family next to Lance, next to the rest of the team. His only friendly reminder of Earth. Keith loved Shiro and he was really going to miss him.

That night, he switched from Shiro’s bed to Lance’s, gentle kisses swapped between the lovers. Sex was slow and careful, mournful of Keith’s departure but adoration and love kept it sane. 

Keith came first, body sluggish and hot, whimpering as Lance slotted their mouths together. He came soon after, pulling out to cover his boyfriend's body with thick white strands. Declarations of love passed from one to the other as they fell into a comfortable sleep, tangled around each other, unwilling to let go. Keith purred through it all.


End file.
